How Girl Meet Ski Lodge Should Have Gone
by Monicaawesomesause247
Summary: This is how it should have been For Lucaya and Riarkle


**How Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2 Should Have Gone..**

 **BY: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **THIS IS FOR LUCAYA AND RIARKLE SHIPPERS.**

 **ENJOY! Watch the ep first if you want a better understanding.**

 _The Sun begans to rise_

'' Have we been talking all night,'' Riley asked

'' Yeah and I enjoyed it,'' Evan said

'' No one can know about this,'' Riley demanded

Lucas walked past them like nothing had happen.

'' Lucas,you don't care that I been talking to a boy all night,'' Riley asked

'' No not really,'' Lucas responeded walking off

Riley face saddend a little bit.

'' I will help,'' Maya said running after Lucas

'' Who is that,'' Farkle questioned

'' She is wearing the same clothes,'' Smackle said

'' Who is that, '' Farkle asked again

'' And we are wearing new different clothes,'' Zay commented

'' Farkle, he is just a friend'' Riley told him

'' Sure,'' Farkle said leaving the area

'' What going on with him,'' Zay thought

 _Next Scence_

'' Lucas,'' Maya called out sitting next to him

'' Something wrong,'' Maya asked

'' No, I relized that maybe I don't have feeling for Riley anymore,'' Lucas confested

 _Crowd Gasps_

'' How could you say that,'' Maya asked

'' When I saw her with another guy, it didn't affected me,'' Lucas laughed

'' Riley said this triangle would end,'' Lucas smiled

'' And it will because I made a decsion,'' Lucas contiuned

 _CROWD CHEER_

'' Who did you pick,'' Maya asked

'' I think you know,'' Lucas smiled

 _Music Next Scence_

'' Uncle Josh there is something I don't understand,'' Riley said

'' What, you can tell me,'' Josh responded

'' When I was talking to another boy, Lucas didn't show a tad bit of care ,but then Farkle was acting jealous.'' Riley said

'' I think your feeling are in the wrong place,'' Josh said

'' Maybe it the other way around,'' Josh laughed

Riley started thinking and left to go talk to Maya.

 _Next Scence_

'' Maya, I don't like Lucas in that way,'' Riley admitted

 _Crowd Gasps_

 _''_ Riley what are you saying,'' Maya asked

'' You can have Lucas and the triangle is dead,'' Riley said proudly

 _CROWD CHEER_

'' Riley, are you sure,'' Maya asked

'' Yes, I think I like someone else. I want you to be happy,'' Riley smiled

 _Next Scence_

 _''_ I made a descion'' Lucas told Josh

'' I hope it was the right one,'' Josh said

'' Let's play a game,'' Evan suggested

'' What,'' Everyone asked

'' It called who belongs with who,'' Evan smiled

Then they when through the choices until C.

'' The right answer is C,'' Farkle stated

'' What is C,'' Lucas asked

'' Converstion,'' Evan said

Farkle toke one long look at Riley then looked away.

Then the next question was asked.

'' I need to talk to you Josh,'' Maya said before they left.

'' I need to think,'' Riley said getting up.

'' Us to,'' Zay and Lucas said getting up

Evan left to.

'' Smackle, I think I have feeling for someone else,'' Farkle admitted

'' It's Riley right,'' Smackle laughed

'' How did you know,'' Farkle asked

'' I am a genius,'' Smackle smiled

'' Thanks for understanding,'' Farkle said giving Smackle one last hug.

 _Next Scence_

'' What do you know,'' Maya asked Josh

'' I watch a lot and what observed was that your feeling for Lucas is real,'' Josh told her

'' How do you know,'' Maya gupled

'' The way you talk to him and look at him. I can see the love,'' Josh said

'' Wow,'' Maya smiled

 _Next Scence_

'' What your decsion Lucas,'' Maya asked

'' Well, I chose you Maya,'' Lucas smiled

'' But what about Riley,'' Maya asked

'' Riley will be okay,'' Lucas assured him

'' I choose you. Do you choose me,'' Lucas asked

'' I do,'' Maya cried

 _Crowd Cheer_

Then Lucas and Maya hug.

 _Next Scence_

'' Hey, Farkle,'' Riley smiled invinting him to sit down

'' Riley there is something I want to tell you,'' Farkle said

'' I might be a genuis ,but the way I feel for you can't be explained.'' Farkle contuined

'' Will you be my girlfriend,'' Farkle asked

 _Crowd Cheer_

'' Yes,'' Riley screamed

Then they hugged.

 _Last Scence._

'' I can't believe it,'' Riley told Maya

'' Yeah, I going out with Lucas and you are going out with Farkle,'' Maya laughed

'' No matter what happens, we will always be friend?'' Riley asked

'' Of course,'' Maya smiled

'' Thunder,'' Riley shouted

'' Ligthing,'' Maya shouted back

'' Forever,'' They shouted together

 **Author Note, I thought I should try something different so yeah.**

 **I am writing a book right now that will be up next by August so watch out.**

 **I am back in the game I had my vaction so now I am back. Yeah!**


End file.
